sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Death March kara Hajimaru Isekai Kyusoukyoku - Giới thiệu nhân vật
GIỚI THIỆU NHÂN VẬT (Chú ý: Các bạn có thể nhấn Ctrl + F, nhập tên nhân vật mình cần tìm vào) (Cảnh báo: Có thể tiết lộ trước nội dung, cân nhắc trước khi đọc) Đây là trang giới thiệu các nhân vật trong bộ truyện “Death March kara Hajimaru Isekai Kyousoukyoku” Lịch sử *02/02/2016: Thay ảnh *24/01/16: Thêm Quote *10/01/16: Update lần 2 *23/08/15: Update *19/05/15: Thêm hình *18/08/15: Lập trang + Basic Satou và các cô gái Satou Tên thật là Ichirou Suzuki, là một lập trình viên 29 tuổi. Đột nhiên bị triệu hồi đến thế giới khác trong một giấc ngủ và trở lại độ tuổi 15; nhờ vận may, cậu đạt được cấp độ thánh, do khả năng lập trình nên cậu được phép cheat ở thế giới đời thực tựa như RPG. Satou quyết định làm chuyến chu du để ngắm cảnh thế giới và tìm đường về. Zena Zena là con gái một gia đình quí tộc xuống cấp. Zena được Satou cứu trong sự kiện quỉ vật tấn công thành phố Seryuu, thành phố đặt chân đầu tiên của Satou. Zena có cảm tình với Satou, nhất là sau lần cậu rơi vào mê cung tạo bởi quỉ vật. - Hiện Zena vẫn đang trên đường theo đuổi người êu vấu. "Mình là Zena, 17 tuổi và hiện vẫn độc thân!" - Zena Liza Liza là một á nhân thuộc Vảy Thú Tộc. Liza cũng có một đuôi và vảy cổ vài nơi trên thân thể. Liza là một trong bộ ba nô lệ Liza - Tama - Pochi được Satou giúp. Sau khi chủ nô lệ cũ, kẻ ác đãi với cô chết trong sự kiện tạo mê cung của quỉ vật. Sau đó Liza được Satou nhận làm nô lệ. Liza cũng có cảm tình với Satou. - Liza trưởng thành nhất trong ba người (á nhân) và là người bảo hộ của Tama - Pochi. - Tên của Liza gần giống với Lizard (Thằn lằn). "Chúng em sẽ không phiền khi trở thành vật hi sinh, nhưng xin đừng bỏ bọn em lại!" - Liza Tama Tama là một á nhân thuộc Miêu Tộc. Tama có đuôi và tai mèo. Tama cũng là một trong bộ ba nô lệ được Satou giúp. Tama làm nô lệ trước Pochi nên có thể xem như chị Pochi. Tama ưa thích thịt và những thứ ngọ nguậy. Cảm tình của Tama với Satou không khác hơn một anh trai, cậu chủ. "Aye~" - Tama Pochi Pochi là một á nhân thuộc Khuyển Tộc. Pochi có đuôi và tai chó. Trong số ba nô lệ được Satou giúp, Pochi là người nhỏ tuổi nhất. Pochi thích thịt và ghét cá, cũng như rau cải. Tình cảm Pochi với Satou tương tự như Tama. "Nodesu~" - Pochi Arisa Tên thật là Tachibana Arisa. Arisa cũng là người đến từ Nhật Bản như Satou (70% giống nhau). Khác với Satou, Arisa là người chuyển sinh, tức là người đã chết ở thế giới trước và đầu thai ở thế giới khác. Arisa được gặp thần và có được những đặc quyền của người chuyển sinh được thần trao tặng. - Ở kiếp trước Arisa có thể lớn tuổi hơn Satou rất nhiều, cậu tự ngầm hiểu cô bé sống ở thời Showa. - Arisa là một shotacon. Cô bé thường nói những từ khiêu khích Satou, nhưng thực ra Arisa mạnh tấn công nhưng yếu phòng thủ, nếu bị đáp trả Arisa sẽ rất bối rối. Tsundere loli chính hiệu. "Em sẽ phục vụ anh không ngừng nghỉ, cả ngày cũng như đêm." - Arisa Lulu Lulu sống cùng vương quốc với Arisa. Cô sinh ra trong một gia đình nghèo có mẹ làm việc trong hoàng cung của Arisa. Nhờ mẹ cô mà Lulu được Arisa để ý và nhận vào như bạn - chị cùng chơi. Do thừa hưởng di truyền từ ông, người Nhật, Lulu sở hữu một vẻ đẹp mẫu mực theo tiêu chuẩn thế giới cũ của Satou, nhưng tiếc thay theo quan niệm ở thế giới này, Lulu là một người cực kì xấu xí. Lulu hay mặc cảm ngoại hình trước đó nhưng từ khi gặp Arisa rồi Satou đối xử với cô khác hẳn, tâm trạng của Lulu đã khá hơn. - Lulu có cảm tình với Satou, và phấn đấu để làm vợ hai của Satou (do Arisa đã tuyên bố với Lulu rằng cô bé sẽ là vợ chính). - Lulu đã được thử khẩu súng (ma thuật) của Satou ở Vol.4. "H-hân hạnh gặp mặt!" - Lulu Mia Tên thật là Misanalia Boluenan. Mia gặp gỡ Satou khi bị bắt cóc bởi Zen rồi được Satou cứu giúp. Sau đó Satou nhận lời đưa Mia về lại quê hương là rừng Bornean. Mia thích Satou vì cậu rất "đẹp". "Nn. Tình thương mến thương." - Mia Nana Nana: Một Homunculus, trước đây là cấp dưới của Zen. Satou đặt lại tên cho cô là Nana dựa theo tên ban đầu của cô là Số.7 (Số 7 trong tiếng nhật là Nana). - Dẫu cho vẻ ngoài lạnh lùng, song Nana lại rất yêu trẻ con. - Ngực của Nana có khả năng làm phao cứu sinh trên mặt nước. - Nana không thể ăn sau khi sinh ra cho tới khi được 7 tháng tuổi. "Master, em muốn có một sinh linh bé nhỏ như thế này luôn." - Nana Karina Là con gái của Nam tước lãnh thổ Muno. Tính tình có chút ương nghạnh, thích làm những gì mình muốn. Sở hữu vật báu Raka và một bộ ngực khủng (theo Satou). - Tiểu đội Nữ hầu của Karina đều có âm cuối là "na": Pina, Erina, Taruna. "Mình bị ôm bởi ai khác ngoài cha, anh ấy thật mạnh đến không ngờ, mình có nên tính đến tuần trăng mặt ở kinh đô không nhỉ?” - Karina Sera Là Miko của điện Tenion, - Giác quan thứ sáu của cô cực kỳ nhạy cảm. - Có tình tư nhưng hay giếm bằng chuyện công. Ririna Ririna là con gái của tổng đốc đương nhiệm thành phố Gugurian - tức Bá tước Walgock. Hiện tại, cô đang học ở Khoa Thiếu niên học viện Hoàng gia Toritsu. Ririna tỏ ra rất ấn tượng với Satou và rất muốn anh chỉ dạy kiếm thuật và ma pháp của mình cho cô. - Càng nói chuyện với Satou thì cô càng lộ rõ sự hâm mộ của mình qua cách gọi: Hiệp sĩ Pendragon => Hiệp sĩ Satou => Satou-sama. Aiarize Aiarize (Aialize) là một thành viên trong hội đồng trưởng lão, là người duy nhất còn tỉnh trong khi những người khác trong hội đồng đều đã trong trạng thái ngủ (Sleeping). Là một High Elf, tuổi của cô so với những người Elf vốn đã rất cao, đối với một con người bình thường, nó là một con số nhiều không thể đếm được. Tính cách của Aialize hoàn toàn trái ngược với độ tuổi và tài năng của mình, cô cư xử như một đứa trẻ, đôi khi gây rắc rối cho Lua (Rua), dễ bị lừa trong nhiều khía cạnh và hay xấu hổ vì những trò đùa quá lố của mình. - Theo Satou, Aialize là người có sắc đẹp không hề thua kém Lulu. - Aialize đã gặp qua nhiều người Nhật Bản, anh hùng Daisaku là một trong số đó khi ông thôi làm anh hùng và về sống ở rừng Boruenan. Daisaku đã kể cho Aze nghe về văn hóa Nhật Bản và đôi khi lừa cô (Thượng tiên Elf là một cô bé tóc bạch kim, mặc đồng phục cô giáo sẽ +1 vào kỹ năng Dạy dỗ,...) - Aialize là người mà Satou yêu. Sau một lần hiểu lầm, Satou đã quyết tâm sẽ trở thành Thần hoặc Á Thần để chung sống cùng cô do Aze là một Á Thần. Mitsuko Kouhai (real name) = Hikaru (nickname) = Mr/Ms Kouhai (work nickname, written differently as she calls Satou "Senpai" in workplace) = Yamato = Mito = Nanashi the 2nd vol 12 Ten-chan thiên long vol 12 Yuika tiểu quỉ công chúa 13 đặc kĩ neet+hiki vol 11 Semeri công chúa ma cà rồng vol 11 Sistina công chúa thứ 6 shiga vol 13 Mitia công chúa liên hiệp vol 10 Athena hộ vệ cây anh đào vol 12 Tifariza nô lê satou mua có kĩ năng đặt tên, làm quản đốc echigoya vol 12 Nei nô lệ satou mua vol 12 còn ............ Anh hùng và đồng đội Masaki Hayato: Anh hùng của vương quốc Saga. - Là một lolicon bị một đám BB bao quanh, hiện theo đuổi một shotacon đang yêu một BBcon bị một đám loli bao quanh (Tới giờ mình vẫn thấy buồn cười =)) ). Ringrade: Chiến binh pháp thuật. Maryest: Phù thủy. Rusus: Miêu Tộc. Fifi: Khuyển Tộc. Loreiya: Tu sĩ. Nhóm bạn của Zena Lilio: Cùng đơn vị, dưới quyền và là bạn thân của Zena. Khoảng 17 tuổi, cô là một người nghịch ngợm, có vẻ luôn làm điều mình thích. Ruu: Cùng đơn vị, dưới quyền và là bạn thân của Zena. Khoảng 17 tuổi, rất tự nhiên và chậm tiêu về vấn đề xung quanh. Iona: Cùng đơn vị, dưới quyền và là bạn thân của Zena. Khoảng 17 tuổi, ưa thích: truyện tình yêu, lúc thì nghiêm túc, lúc thì chọc ghẹo Zena. - Iona gọi Satou là "cậu trai". Người ở thành phố Seryuu Martha: Là cô gái con chủ nhà trọ Monzen, một nhà trọ hạng sang ở thành phố Seryuu, là người cùng lứa với Satou. Yuni: là bé gái làm vệc ở nhà trọ Monzen (Gateside trong bản LN). Yuni thân thiết với Pochi, Tama và Arisa khi họ còn ở nhà trọ. Nadi: Cô gái được Satou mệnh danh là gì cũng biết. Satou được cô ấy dẫn đi thăm thú ở thành phố Seryuu và thân thiết với cô. - Cô từng được Satou đặt biệt danh là Nadiemon. Nidoren: Là thương buôn nô lệ bị can hệ vào sự vụ tạo mê cung của quỉ vật ở Vol. 1. Nidoren đã chỉ dẫn cho Satou thế nào là nô lệ và cũng là chủ của Arisa và Lulu trước khi bán lại cho Satou. Nibiren: Là tu sĩ đền Parion, người cũng liên hệ vào vụ quỉ tạo mê cung. Anh ta là một thanh niên điển trai theo Satou và là pháp sư thánh quang thuật mạnh nhất thành phố Seryuu theo Zena. Sac-chan: Miễn hỏi =)))) Người ở lãnh thổ Bá tước Muno Nam Tước/Bá tước Leon Muno: Người đứng đầu lãnh thổ Muno, là một người rất thân thiện và biết lo cho dân chúng. Ban đầu ông đã nghĩ người thú là những kẻ thô lỗ và đáng sợ do chỉ gặp họ trong đấu trường, nhưng đã thay đổi suy nghĩ đó sau khi gặp nhóm Satou, mà chính yếu là Pochi. Tiểu thư Soruna Muno: Con gái lớn của Nam Tước, là một cô gái biết giữ tôn nghiêm. Không hề e ngại hay phân biệt đối xử với á nhân, đặc biệt là đối với Pochi và Tama. Tử tước Nina Rottol: Cố vấn nhiếp chính của thành phố Muno, cô tầm khoảng 30 tuổi. Nina là một người phụ nữ kiên định, cô có một chất giọng "khàn và mạnh mẽ". Nina đánh giá rất cao Satou, khiến anh phải nhận trọng trách là một hiệp sĩ danh dự trong khi cảm thấy bị gượng ép. - Tới chương mới nhất, nhờ vào việc được Nina giúp đỡ, Satou đã có một cuộc hành trình dễ dàng, gặp ít khó khăn hơn. Zortor: Hiệp sĩ mạnh nhất của lãnh thổ Muno, là người đã đồng hành cùng Karina tới nơi của những khổng lồ cây. Hauto: là mạo hiểm giả bị gạt bởi quỉ mạo nhận là anh hùng. Hauto sau khi được Satou thức tỉnh thì đầu quân làm việc cho nam tước, theo học Zotor và cưới Soruna sau này. Pina: là một cô hầu làm việc cho gia đình Tử tước Muno. Giống như Erina và Taruna, cô xuất thân là lính hộ thành của Lãnh thổ Muno, sau được tuyển vào làm hầu gái kiêm cận vệ cho các cô tiểu thư nhà Muno, phụ trách khu vực bếp núc. Là người điềm tĩnh, cẩn trọng, chu đáo, cô là nhóm trưởng không chính danh của nhóm 3 người đi theo bảo vệ tiểu thư Karina. Cô là thường xuyên phải lo về mọi mặt từ chăn màn, ăn uống đến quản lý chi tiêu cho Karina cũng như 2 người kia. Thích món cháo do Satou nấu. Đội phó Donovan dưới quyền Zortor từng tuyên bố sẽ hỏi cưới Pina khi anh nếu anh sống sót qua được trận chiến bảo vệ Muno, nhưng không rõ sau khi qua thật thì đã hỏi chưa và Pina trả lời thế nào. Erina: là một cô hầu làm việc cho gia đình Tử tước Muno. Giống như Pina và Taruna, cô xuất thân là lính hộ thành của Lãnh thổ Muno, sau được tuyển vào làm hầu gái kiêm cận vệ cho các cô tiểu thư nhà Muno. Tính tình vui vẻ, phóng khoáng, không câu nệ. Phẳng. Sở thích: ăn uống. Cô có ước mơ là cưới anh nhà giàu Satou về làm chồng để anh nấu cho cô ăn. Taruna: là một cô hầu làm việc cho gia đình Tử tước Muno. Giống như Pina và Erina, cô xuất thân là lính hộ thành của Lãnh thổ Muno, sau được tuyển vào làm hầu gái kiêm cận vệ cho các cô tiểu thư nhà Muno. Tính tình thoải mái, vô lo. Cô là một trong 3 người đi theo bảo vệ Karina. Tân binh-chan: là cô gái bị xe chở Satou cán qua người khi cậu vào thành phố Muno lần đầu, rồi được Satou dùng thuốc cứu sống. Tên của cô không được nhắc đến trong truyện, các đàn chị như Erina đều gọi cô một cách thân mật là tân binh-chan (Newbie-chan) khi cô mới vào làm cho nhà Muno. Cô mơ mộng được cưới người cứu mình, mặc dù không nhớ được tên hay mặt mũi người đó. Người ở Khu tự trị Dohar: Thợ rèn bậc thầy, là một người có tính tình nghiêm khắc, ông giao phó thành phố cho con của mình-Driar. - Theo lời của Jojori, ông không phải loại bắt một người vừa mới gặp rèn một thanh kiếm, nhưng sau khi ông nghe Satou giới thiệu về mình thì ngược lại. - Ông rất xem trọng Satou, thậm chí còn tin tưởng giao cho cậu làm một số công đoạn quan trọng mà chỉ người lùn làm được. Driar: Con trai của Dohar, người đứng đầu hiện tại của khu tự trị người lùn. Jojori: Con gái của Dohar. Cô có chức nghiệp là thư ký. Zajir: Đệ tử của Dohar. Có tình ý với Jojori nhưng bị cô làm ngơ. Ganza: Hóa dược sư của Dohar. Galhar: Bạn thời thơ ấu của Jojori. Là người quản lý của một tiệm sách phép. Người ở thành phố Gugurian Yuriko (Rumooku?): Là "cô" của Menea, là Người tái sinh. Do màu tóc và đôi mắt có màu sắc bị cấm kị nên cô đã phải trải qua một quãng thời gian khó khăn. - Yuriko đã hỏi xin thần ba điều ước: mạnh kết nối thế giới, viễn thanh xuân và nhân, song nhân là thứ duy nhất mà cô không nhận được. - Số người Nhật Bản mà Yuriko triệu hồi đến thế giới này là 8. - Yuriko đã chết sau hành động triệu hồi người thứ tám. Menea Rumooku: Công chúa xinh đẹp của vương quốc Rumooku, 15 tuổi. Menea có kĩ năng Triệu hồi mà Satou đã đánh giá là khá hiếm. Cô cao độ 150cm, hông nhỏ ngực to. Đã từng cố quyến rũ Satou. Poni: Phụ tá của Menea, 20 tuổi, có kĩ năng Thương lượng, Lễ nghi và Gián điệp. Aoi Haruka (Aoi Ryo?): Khoảng 10 tuổi, có kĩ năng Toán học. Cũng đến từ Nhật Bản giống Satou, là người thứ sáu. Là một cô gái xinh đẹp Trap và nằm trong tầm mắt của Satou nằm trong tầm mắt của Arisa. Yui Akasaki: Khoảng 13 tuổi, kĩ năng của cô là Diễn xuất. Cũng đến từ Nhật Bản giống Satou, là người thứ bảy. - Tuy cô nói mình làm việc với tư cách một thần tượng (Idol), song cô lại không hề có kĩ năng Ca hát hoặc Nhảy múa. Người ở lãnh thổ Elf Người ở lãnh thổ Công tước Oyugock Kẻ địch Tổ chức Đôi cánh tự do Địch thủ Zen: Là một người tái sinh. Sau khi chết, Zen hóa thành Bất sinh vương (khác quỉ). Zen gặp Satou khi bắt Mia với mục đích điều khiển mê cung nhân tạo phục vụ cho mục đích báo thù (bản WN). Nhưng khi chạm trán Satou, Zen đã ước nguyện cái chết và được cậu thành toàn. Đặc kĩ của Zen là Hồi phục tức thời và Miễn dịch tấn công vật chất. "Điều ta ước muốn với những vị thần toàn năng là một cơ thể không thể chết, một cuộc sống không thiếu ăn, và sức mạnh để chống trả lại những bạo lực vô lý." - Zen Quỉ tộc Quỉ vật hạ đẳng :Con ở Muno :Con ở Guru Quỉ vật cao cấp :Quỉ đồng :Quỉ đỏ :Wahagai-kun :Quỉ vàng Chúa quỉ Hoàng kim trư dã vương (Á thần cấp) 'Tiền' Các loại tiền đã biết: *Tiền xu (Micro Coin-MC) *Tiền Đồng (Copper Coin-CC) *Tiền Đại Đồng (Large Copper Coin-LCC) *Tiền Bạc (Silver Coin-SC) *Tiền Vàng (Gold Coin-GC) Còn bổ sung... 'Quy chế đổi tiền' *5 MC = 1 CC *5 CC = 1 LCC Còn bổ sung... Minh họa non text Image:dm_nt_arisa.png Image:dm_nt_lulu.png Image:dm_nt_sera.jpg Image:dm_nt_duo.jpg Image:dm_nt_vol3.jpg Image:dm_nt_vol4.jpg Image:Vol.4v2.jpg Image:Desuma_textless_sample1.jpg Category:Death March kara Hajimaru Isekai Kyusoukyoku Category:Spoiler